The Night Before
by CrazzedFairee21
Summary: Feelings reveal themselves the night before the big day. Just in the way you would expect, or do they? Taang love affair; rated T for mild sexual behavior


**I do not claim Avatar the Last Airbender or an characters affiliated with it. :) hope you enjoy**

Toph was nowhere near interested in bachelorette parties; she never had a care for men stripping their clothes off for women, and didn't have a care for getting drunk off of alcohol. She felt content when she denied going to Katara's bachelorette party along with Suki , Ty-lee and the other Kiyoshi Warriors. This day was second on her list as the most dreaded of them all. The first of them being tomorrow: the wedding day. She sat there in the shower thinking about all the days and the months that had gone by without him knowing her feelings about him. Every moment of affection they gave towards each other, every kiss, and every caress made her heart break. At one time, they were riding back from the South Pole to Republic city. She could over hear Aang and Katara's conversation about marriage and having children together. She couldn't see it, but she knew he kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and imagined it was her he was kissing. Slowly caressing the side of her face, she could almost feel his finger tips gliding down her cheek. His lips broke away from her and he softly whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Toph whispered under her breath.

Toph sat in the shower of her bathroom. She sat there letting the water fall in her hair and over her backside. She cried over her unrequited love. Toph wanted to tell Aang how she felt desperately. However her sister relationship with Katara stopped her, and somehow she had a feeling Aang didn't feel the same way.

"Toph, are you almost out the shower?"

"I'm almost done Ty-lee."

"Toph, you know it's too bad that you're not going to the bachelorette party with us. It will be a lot of fun, and I know a lot of cute guys that would want to date an earth bender."

"That's ok Ty-lee. I'm fine with just getting together with every before hand, making their toast and congratulations on the newlyweds."

"Toph your hair is so long and pretty. Are you sure you want to wear it up?"

"Actually Ty-lee leave it down."

"Great! Personally I think you look even prettier with it down."

Even though Ty-lee's words were thoughtful that wasn't the true reason as to why Toph changed her hair. She always felt the need to compare herself to Katara. If Katara wore a new perfume, she would have to buy one similar, Katara started wearing makeup, and Toph found the urge to wear makeup, Katara's hair was long a beautiful. So Toph grew out her hair.

"Toph if only you can see yourself. You look so pretty."

"Thank you Ty-lee"

They reached Air Temple Island where all the gang was meeting to have dinner and reminisce on memories.

"Woo finally you guys made it!" yelled Suki.

"Sorry we're late we had to make sure we looked out best." Ty-lee responded.

Suki's focus then came off Ty-lee and then went to Toph. "Toph is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"I hope you looking this beautiful means you will be going out with us girls tonight."

"Suki you know I don't do bachelorette parties."

"Aww Come on Toph, not even for me" said Katara walking into the conversation.

"I'm sorry Katara. I would just be uncomfortable the whole time and besides , I'm fine with staying here until you all come back.

"Well you won't be alone exactly. Aang will be here."

"What? Why?"

"He doesn't do Bachelor parties either. Needless to say Sokka and Zuko are a little upset but it won't stop them to from having a good time. And by the way Toph would you mind going to help Aang with decorations for tomorrow. He needs an extra earth bender."

"Sure."

Toph walked back to the other side of the temple where they were having the ceremony. She could hear Aang's voice as it seemed displeasing about something.

"Anything I could help you with Twinkle toes?"

Aang turned around and expected to see Toph in her usual attire, but instead it's like he saw a different woman standing in front him.

"Toph is that you?"

"Well of course it's me."

"Wow. I really have to give it to you Toph. You look beautiful." Toph's cheeks went a little red at his comment.

"So I hear you're not going to the bachelor party."

"Yes. Don't get me wrong I love to hang with Sokka and Zuko, it's just not a part of my culture to condone that behavior let alone degrade women in such a way."

"Oh I see. I respect that about you Aang. I really do."

"Thank you Toph."

An hour later the gang all sat and reminisced on past memories and toasted to future ones all while getting a little tipsy in the process. All of Aang and Katara's friends went around and toasted to Katara and Aang's relationship. Toph sat there beside the window hearing storm clouds come closer and closer to the air temple. Hearing everyone speak about how wonderful their relationship was made her sick to her stomach. She clenched her glass of wine in her hand and gulped it down.

"Alright Toph it's your turn for a toast," said Sokka.

"Oh. Um well…I couldn't be even happier at the fact you two are together. You two make a wonderful couple and I know you'll be a good husband and wife. Long live Aang and Katara." She took the glass Sokka was holding and drank the last gulp.

"Well on that note, we better get going before it starts to rain." said Sokka gazing his direction outside.

They waved Aang goodbye. He then noticed Toph was standing at the altar, she was crying.

"Toph what's wrong? Why are you crying."

"It's nothing Aang."

"Toph I've known you for too long to see that it's nothing. You can tell me."

"No I can't." Just then, the rain started pouring down hard on the two of them. They ran inside up to Aang and Katara's bed room.

"Here you go Toph." Aang gave her a towel to dry her face. "Now tell me why you're upset."

"Aang I already told you…"

"Toph if there's something you need to say, do it now. I can't have a bridesmaid upset tomorrow on my wedding day."

"That's exactly it."

"What is?"

Toph grabbed Aang and kissed him. She felt his body resist hers as she expected him to. She thought he would have pushed her away by now, but instead he slowly gave into her. Wrapping his arms he waist elevating her off the ground and deeper into him. The both slowly let go and opened their eyes, Toph feeling the warmth of his cheeks.

"Toph I'm getting married tomorrow." He whispered to her. She breathed in deeply and leaned in closer to him.

"Then stop me from kissing you." She pressed his lips against his again. Her heart beat accelerated when his arms slide down her waist and he was holding her up, her arms wrapped around his neck. They broke apart to take in some oxygen and started kissing again. Aang slowly laid Toph down on his bed. As he laid on top of her, he took his hand a caressed her right cheek while sliding his thumb across her soft lips. She pressed her lips against his thumb, than let out a sigh of anticipation waiting for him. He kissed her more passionately than before this time making his way down to her neck, over, and to her lips again. Each time he would kiss her neck she let out a sigh and whispered his name. His hands were caressing the rest of her body. Toph felt his hand slide up her dress. She didn't hesitate to invite him in. At this point she would let him do anything to her. She took both her hands and raised them up his shirt caressing his soft skin. Toph would let out a deeper sigh the faster he went, kissing her neck, every now and then slipping his tongue out to taste her perfume (Which was better than Katara's). Her heart rate increased the faster he would go, which made her clench her fingers into his bare skin. Her whole body started to tense up making it harder for her to breathe. She then inhaled deeply, and felt her whole body tense up at the mass pleasure Aang was giving her. He didn't stop until she let out an exhale, and she released him from her grip. Breathing heavily she felt his hands caress her face and then his lips gently kissed hers. He broke apart from her and whispered, "I'll never regret this moment with you." She smiled and they continued to kiss until what felt like an eternity.

Toph woke up the next morning in Aang's bed feeling well rested. She smelled the essence of him on his pillow and felt thankful that Katara didn't have her strong senses, as she would never be able to smell Tophs essence on hers.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride…"

"I hope you and Aang had a good time last night, I know we sure did." Ty'-lee whispered in Toph's ear.

"It's always a good time when Aang's around." She said back to her with a smile.


End file.
